


【超蝙】我觉得我得了幻听

by XuYing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 超人现在听不得“蝙蝠侠”三个字，一听到……他就控制不住自己赶到那里，甚至比听到有人喊“超人”还要积极。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 20





	【超蝙】我觉得我得了幻听

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：超人找了三次蝙蝠侠，他以为自己找到了两次

比如:

“你或许在等蝙蝠侠来……”小丑拽着布鲁斯的领带，将他拖到自己的面前，笔尖的红油漆险些蹭到了那张英俊的脸蛋上。今早匆忙出狱没来得及补妆，他脸上的油漆早干涸了，条条崩裂的纹路让他的脸看起来隐隐有四分五裂的趋势，吓人的程度又有提升。

本来整个宴会的氛围在他的刻意营造之下基本满足了他需要的恐惧条件，只差一点，再一点点就……

“砰！”

宴会的玻璃突然被外力破开了，虽然这里是二十层，同时使用的还都是防弹玻璃，但是个物件总有破损的时候，所以小丑对这一变故并不感到意外。

参宴来宾哪里见过这种事，不少被突然碎裂的玻璃吓得尖叫起来。四散的玻璃碎片却没有伤害到宴会中的任何一人，因为它们无一例外都被包裹在一条红披风里。

红披风的主人没有注意自己手里的动作，他的手几乎是靠本能在行动，而他的头还在四处乱晃，像是在找什么。

“蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠在哪里？”

这里当然没有蝙蝠侠，不然小丑怎么能肆意地欺负布鲁斯·韦恩呢？众所周知，蝙蝠侠是为了布鲁斯·韦恩能随时出现的那种人。

好吧，今天可能是个例外。

超人在蝙蝠侠出现之前收拾了小丑，将他丢回了阿卡姆疯人院。等他再回到宴会现场的时候，迎接他的除了一群闻风赶来的记者，还有一脸神秘莫测表情感谢他的热心帮助的宴会的主办人布鲁斯•韦恩。

他想，他明天恐怕又得上报纸，不知道这对于他的周边销售会不会有什么帮助，希望它足够抵消他刚刚撞破玻璃的战损。

但是蝙蝠侠呢？他明明听到有人喊了他的名字。

事实证明，有了第一次或许会有第二次。

闪电侠今天和蝙蝠侠搭班待在瞭望塔里，来之前他刚刚结束自己在中心城的工作，他迫不及待想和伙伴们分享他最新发现的甜甜圈店。

“蝙蝠侠，你……”闪电侠询问的话语还没说完，他的背后一股疾风呼啸而过，静止时带来的劲风无情的拍打在控制台前的两人身上。

闪电侠第一个反应是超人怎么走得这么急，难道他也饿了？

蝙蝠侠第一个反应是他该庆幸超人过来的时候竟然运气好到一扇门也没有撞破吗？还真有点可惜，不然他就能加长他的战损清单了。

而超人呢:蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠在哪儿？啊，找到蝙蝠侠了。

闪电侠眨了眨眼睛，下一秒他跑到超人左侧，用手肘撞了一下需要抬起头对视的超人。（超人漂浮在地面上，比瞭望塔里的任何人都高）

“超人，你也想来一份吗？我刚刚发现了一家味道超级好的甜甜圈店，那里有十几种不同口味的甜甜圈，我刚才还要问蝙蝠侠愿不愿意和我一起去尝尝。”

“不，不用了，谢谢。”超人心虚的摸了摸自己额前的小卷毛，冲着闪电侠露出一个正义的微笑。也不知道为什么，刚才蝙蝠侠盯了他一秒钟，苍白眼罩后的眼睛就让他莫名心虚起来，好像自己真的做了什么“不得了”的事。

“超人，你有什么事吗？”这次换成蝙蝠侠发问，低沉沙哑的声音比海王的三叉戟摩擦海水时发出的嗡鸣还要危险。

超人下意识向后飘了一小段距离，随后他发现了自己的动作，又掩饰似的飘回原处。

“你到底有什么事？”蝙蝠侠不耐烦的蜷起手指敲击桌面，皮革和金属发出了沉闷的撞击声。“你又中了魔法？”

超人抓了抓自己的头发，企图分散他无由的紧张。他想说自己是来找闪电侠的，但转头哪里还有闪电侠的影子，估计是又饿了去找吃的东西，小动物对躲避危险事件的本能真是了不起。

“不，B，我没有中什么……或许真的中了什么魔法吧。”虽然找不到什么好的借口，超人还是想为自己岌岌可危的“魔法零防御”称号辩驳两句，只是中途他忽然又想起了什么，说话的声音也越来越小了。

“你说什么？”蝙蝠侠又问了一遍，还朝超人的方向倾身，看样子他打算靠近些。

“不，没什么，什么也没有。”英勇无畏、每次战斗恨不得自己当肉盾的主席面对来自顾问的拷问果断选择逃跑了，顺带一提，他撞坏了一道门。

蝙蝠侠像个恶作剧得逞的孩子悄悄翘起了一侧的嘴角，他没忘记谨慎勘察周围是否有人看到，确认安全后他又重新板起脸。

他现在应该立刻把这项战损加到超人的清单里，自己辛辛苦苦的十几英尺的清单，他一点也不介意再加一点什么。

实际上，有了第二次肯定会有第三次。

“蝙蝠侠？到底是……”

“蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠在哪里？”

等超人回过神的时候，他已经闯进了一间摆设古怪的地下室，背后厚实的墙壁也留下了一个人形的空洞。突然照进来月光惊动了顶部栖息的蝙蝠，一小阵骚乱后又趋于平静。这间地下室的四周用了铅做夹层，他的透视能力在这里派不上一点用处。

蝙蝠、蝙蝠车、罗宾的衣服……还有一只僵硬的坐在电脑前、转过头诧异的盯着闯入的他的蝙蝠侠。毫无疑问，这里是蝙蝠洞。

“我、我、我很抱歉，B，我不是故意要闯进你家的。我也不知道发生了什么事，我就听到有人在说‘蝙蝠侠’，然后我脑子一热，之后就出现在这里了。”超人难得满脸通红的向蝙蝠侠道歉。

联盟内部成员的身份都是保密的，除非自愿，不然即使他是联盟主席也没权力私自窥探他人的隐私，何况对象还是他们中最神秘、游离在正义联盟附近的顾问。

他突然闯进蝙蝠洞的行为和强盗无疑。虽然超人应该没有毛细血管这种能散热的组织，但他还是觉得自己脸上热得很。

抢先的道歉还是起了一定作用，超人至少证明自己现在还有理智这种东西，而蝙蝠侠也从僵硬的状态恢复成日常警惕状态。他立刻从座位上站起来，然后向后退了两步，拉开了两人的距离。

“超人，你的身上一定发生了什么。”

蝙蝠侠抱胸盯着超人，超人也不甘示弱的盯着他，但一开始便失了底气的超人很快败下阵来。他沮丧的低垂着头，认命般准备解释自己这一整天的异样。

“B，我……”

“啪”

蝙蝠侠以迅雷不及掩耳之势按下了身后隐藏着的开关，蝙蝠洞里的红太阳立刻运转起来。当红色的光芒触及超人的时候，他瞬间从空中摔了下来，落地时还差点扭伤脚踝。

这回换成他诧异的看着蝙蝠侠。

要知道他前两天才告诉B自己关于红太阳的这个弱点，现在蝙蝠洞里已经有这个装置了。蝙蝠侠的效率未免太高了些吧。

“你继续说。”蝙蝠侠仍是公事公办的语气，他镇定自若的坐回控制台前继续监控哥谭的各个角落。

“B……”超人心里是说不出的滋味。面对好不容易愿意将背部暴露给他的蝙蝠侠，即使是在这种前提下，超人的沮丧和欣喜还是义无反顾搅和到一起，他的情绪维持在一个不高不低的位置。发现蝙蝠侠没有转过来理他的打算，超人叹了口气老老实实开始叙述今天的经历。

“我也不知道怎么回事，今天一整天我的耳朵时时刻刻都在捕捉‘蝙蝠侠’这三个字。一旦我听到这三个字，我就会不由自主飞到附近寻找你的踪迹。就像今天，这已经是第三次了，虽然我都不知道你到底住在哪里，但你一说‘蝙蝠侠’，我也不知道怎么就找到你了。”

“所以你很有可能中了魔法？昨天那件事？”蝙蝠侠摸了摸自己露在面罩外的下巴，灵活的手指已经开始在键盘上敲击起来。

昨天那件事？

超人想了想，也记起了昨晚的巡逻以及最后的那阵粉红色的光波。由于所有人（包括超人）当时看起来都没有什么变化，所以大家都没把那个魔法当一回事。现在看来它或许还有延时性当做伪装。

“布——蝙蝠侠，找我有什么事吗？”屏幕上原本监控哥谭的视频被切换成通讯，扎塔娜的脸出现在屏幕中央，她似乎正在费心涂抹亮色的指甲油，女性总有让自己更美的权力。

“我需要你看看超人，他是不是又中了什么魔法。”蝙蝠侠面罩后的眼睛不经意瞥了眼站在原地不动的超人，他的注意力一直都放在对方身上。

听了他的话，扎塔娜放下手里的东西，她还是头一次遇到这么招魔法喜欢的体质，所以她真的如蝙蝠侠所言，认真的看了超人一分钟。

超人被她看得有点坐立不安，他的确经常被人注视，但在这么安静的环境，还和蝙蝠侠在一起，这还是第一次。

“你看出什么了？”蝙蝠侠打断了扎塔娜的视线，他也察觉到弥漫在空气中的尴尬。

“你中了魔法。”扎塔娜十分肯定的对超人说，然后她又拿起了自己的指甲油，似乎对自己刚才的选择并不满意。

“解决的方法呢？”

超人即使没有透视眼，他也能想象出蝙蝠侠面罩下皱紧眉头的样子。

扎塔娜一副无可救药的眼神盯着眼前的两人:“‘真爱之吻’啊，我不是说过‘真爱之吻’能解决绝大多数魔法吗？这个魔法让超人找到了自己的爱人，只要再得到一个吻，这个魔法就会消失。你们偏要挑这种日子给我撒狗粮吗？下次可以先试试‘真爱之吻’再来找我，不管怎么说吻他也比找我来得快。”

扎塔娜挥挥手，通讯自动挂断了，安静的蝙蝠洞里留下了面面相觑的蝙蝠侠和超人。他们的目光再次在漆黑的屏幕中交汇，如同每次在战场上一样默契，瞬息得到了彼此想传递的信息。

“所以……”超人清了清嗓子，“B，你能给我一个吻吗？”

蝙蝠侠看了眼挂在角落的时钟，23：59，他沉默的盯着超人。

你们猜最后怎么样？

第二天超人更加听不得“蝙蝠侠”这三个字了，看起来它对于超人似乎是比氪石还要可怕的存在，一听到这三个字超人就会以一种颇为狼狈的背影迅速逃离，眨眼间恐怕都跑回了他位于北极的孤独堡垒。

它一度成为卢瑟用来对付超人的计划之一，但最后鉴于在大都会喊哥谭人的名字影响不怎么好（说不定把小丑他们喊来了），所以他也放弃了这个计划。

END


End file.
